Myuu Sama
Myuu Sama Naam: ''Myuu Sama ''Geboortedatum: ''14/02/1995 ''Relatie: ''Gingka Hagane ''Uiterlijk: ''Ze heeft een doffe perzikhuid. Ze heeft gouden ogen met lang rood/roos haar. Ze draagt graag schortjes en topjes. Haar ogen zijn normaal gezien altijd lief en aardig. Soms draagt ze ook lange rokken en T-Shirts met lange mouwen. ''Persoonlijkheid: ''Myuu moet een aardig meisje voorstellen die niemand kwaad doet. Ze is er erg behulpzaam en is een goede kok. Ze kan een grote mond hebben, maar dat is niet zo vaak. Ze is heel grappig en houdt ervan om haar oudere broer te plagen. Ze heeft een zwak voor dieren en houdt van alles wat ze doet. Ze ziet overal het positieve van in. Ze houdt ervan om buiten te zijn. Ze houdt van allle activiteiten. Ze wordt altijd snel rood en stameld snel, dat zijn haar zwakke punten. Ze doet altijd haar eigen stunts. Het enige nadeel: Ze is altijd te laat. ''Geschiedenis: ''Myuu is geboren in Minato-ku, Japan. Ze is geboren 1 minuut na haar tweelingbroer Ryuga, die dus ouder is. Ze is samen met haar broer en ouders opgegroeid. Op haar zesde verjaardag kreeg ze haar eerste rol in de serie おとぎ話のプリンセス (Otogibanashi no purinsesu,The Princess of the Fairy Tale). Ze kreeg de hoofdrol. Op haar twaalfde kreeg ze een andere rol in de film: ガールとそのフラワーズ (Gāru to sono furawāzu, The Girl and her Flowers). Deze filmen werden een succes. Maar haar beroemdste film is: 忍者のリベンジ (Ninja no ribenji, The Revenge of the Ninja). Ze kreeg de hoofdrol in de film en ze deed haar eigen stunts. Ze kreeg op haar dertiende verjaardag een wit katje dat ze スター (Sutā, Star) noemde. Daardoor kreeg ze inspiratie voor haar liedje: セーラースター (Sērāsutā, Sailor Star).thumb|スター (Sutā, Star). ''Beroep: ''Ze is een actrice en zangeres van beroep. Ze is een dokter en tekenaar in opleiding. Ze houdt van haar werk en heeft haar beste vrienden ontmoet tijdens de opnames van de series en films. Ze is ook een modeontwerpen. ''Familie: ''Ryuga Sama is haar oudere tweelingbroer. Maar het schilt maar 1 minuut. ''Series: ''Myuu kreeg haar eerste rol als Princess Hime in de serie: The Princess of the Fairy Tale. Ze deed ervoor auditie en ze werd meteen gekozen door haar talent voor acteren. Ze was geknipt voor de rol en de kijkers konden geen andere persoon voorstellen in haar plaats. Twee jaar later kreeg ze de rol in: The King's Lost Daughter. daarin speelde ze de koning's verloren dochter en erfgename van de troon: Musume. Ze speelde die rol zo goed dat ze heel beroemd werd. Haar volgende rol in een serie was als Ki in: The Forbidden Key. Haar volgende rol was als Majikku in: The Magic Pirate. Haar laatste en huidige rol in een serie, is als zichzelf in: Metal Fight Beyblade New Age. ''Films: ''Myuu speelde haar eerste hoofdrol in een film op twaalfjarige leeftijd. Ze speelde toen Yoshi in Dragon Fang. Ze speelde erin samen met haar tweelingbroer Ryuga die Kiba speelde. Ze speelde een tweeling die mee ging doen in een voetbalploeg dat wereldkapioen ging worden. De film werd beroemd en kreeg twee oscars voor spannenste en grappigste film van 2007. Haar volgende hoofdrol in een film was als Ryu in The Dragon's United. In deze film speelde ze ook met haar broer Ryuga die de hoofdrol Doragon speelde. Ze speelde weer een tweeling. Haar volgende hoofdrol was als Hana in: The Girl and her Flowers. Deze film werd ook beroemd en kreeg een oscar voor dramatische film van 2009. Haar volgende hooofdrol was in haar bekendste film: The Revenge of the Ninja. Ze speelde hierin Ninja. Haar laatste film moet nog komen en gaat over de serie waar ze nu in speelt. Er komt ook een nieuwe film: The Eleven Angels. Er komt ook een andere nieuwe film: The Demon and the Girl. ''Liedjes: ''Myuu schreef haar eerste liedje op dertienjarige leeftijd. Ze had toen nog een hoge stem. Haar stem is nog steeds hoog en ze kan niet erg goed laag zingen, maar dat gaat veranderen. Haar liedje Legend of Mermaid is een trio met haar vriendinnen Tsuki Tendo en Misaki Yumiya. Ze is nu bezig aan een duet met haar broer. Haar eerste album heette: 伝説 (Densetsu, Legends). ''Kledinglijn: ''Myuu's eerste kledinglijn kwam uit in 2011 en heette: ユアセルフある (Yuaserufu aru, Be Yourself). Haar tweede kledinglijn heette: あなたのために作ら (Anata no tame ni tsukura, Made For You). ''Citaten: *"Je kunt me toch niet pakken!" *"Oh nee, ik ben veel te laat!" *"Het spijt me!" Weetjes: *Myuu betekent letterlijk "miauwen" in het Japans. *Myuu's achternaam is Sama dat "als" of "in de wijze van" betekent. *Myuu is een geweldige actrice en ze heeft al haar vrienden ontmoet op de set. *Ze is ontdekt door Hayao Miyazaki. Gallerij: Aishi end Myuu.jpg|Aishi en Myuu Myuu in haar gevechtskledij.jpg|Myuu in The Revenge of the Ninja Myuu in haar engelenvorm.jpg|Myuu in The Eleven Angels Myuu in haar bikini.jpg|Myuu in Metal Fight Beyblade VS The Dark Moon, The Cold Invader Myuu in een grasveldje met bloemen.jpg|Myuu in The Girl and her Flowers Kyoko en Myuu.jpg|Myuu in The Demon and the Girl Myuu in demonen vorm.jpg|Myuu in The Demon and the Girl Myuu in cool pose.jpg|Myuu in The Revenge of the Ninja Myuu in action.jpg|Myuu in The Revenge of the Ninja Myuu cool.jpg|Myuu in The Revenge of the Ninja Myuu chibi 5.jpg Myuu chibi 4.jpg Myuu chibi 3.jpg Myuu chibi 2.jpg Myuu chibi.jpg Myuu als ze muziek speelt.jpg Myuu als 3 jarige prinsesje.jpg Myuu 1.jpg Myuu kijkt recht in Gingka's ogen.jpg Myuu lisens to music.jpg Myuu is net wakker.jpg Myuu is sleeping.jpg Myuu in a schooluniform.jpg Wiki-background Myuu Sama 2.jpg Myuu in haar oude schooluniform.jpg|Myuu Sama Myuu in haar oude schooluniform 2.jpg Myuu in haar prinsessen jurk.jpg Myuu in haar witte gevechtskledij.jpg Myuu in schooluniform.jpg Myuu in zwarte kledij.jpg Myuu oefent kaar ninjitsu.jpg Myuu op carnaval.jpg Myuu Sama.jpg Myuu smiles at Gingka.jpg Myuu voor haar PC.jpg Myuu when she's furious.jpg Myuu zingt haar lievelingslied.jpg Myuu's ketting.jpg|Myuu's ketting Myuu 4.jpg Myuu atacking.jpg Myuu's little beach house.jpg Myuu's embaresd.jpg Myuu with her whte hat.jpg Myuu with her sword.jpg Myuu with Gingka.jpg Myuu under a tree.jpg Myuu sleeping.jpg Myuu looks upon to Gingka.jpg Myuu laying dawn.jpg Myuu jusing her chakra.jpg Myuu in her kimono.jpg Myuu in a dojo.jpg Myuu cooks.jpg Myuu coming out from bath.jpg Myuu chibi 6.jpg Myuu calls up her power with her sword.jpg Myuu blushing.jpg Myuu as an angel.jpg Myuu as a servent.jpg Myuu as a kid.jpg Myuu ans Tsuki.jpg Myuu and Tsuki 2.jpg Myuu 3.jpg Myuu 2.jpg Myuu 2.jpg Yin & Yang dragon.jpg|De draak (de witte) die Myuu speelt in de serie. Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Galerij Categorie:Ryuga